


Over the Phone

by fbn059



Series: Two Rabbits and a Weak Premise [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4066720">Everything to Gain.</a> Tells the story of how Souji mysteriously got his hands on a bottle of lube :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd end up writing a story about that bottle, but here it is. And a very silly story it turned out to be!

He casted a belligerent glare at the mess of things on his floor. Souji was usually of a mild temper, but he was in an especially foul mood today. He was back in his old room, back in the city, and back to all the noise and traffic. After nights of insomnia, he often felt a sudden urge to run to the station and take the next train out to Inaba.

_They could have just let me stay in Inaba for another year. All my friends are there._

_Yosuke’s there._

_It’s not as if they’re ever around to do the parenting act they dragged me back here for. Screw them. And why can’t I seem to clear this crap off the floor? I’ve been doing nothing but this for the last three days!_

He didn’t know he had such a hoarding streak in him. By his last day in Inaba, there were piles of stuff to clean out from the borrowed room in his uncle’s house, almost all of which he stuffed and stomped into his bag when he left his packing too late to be done properly.

After arriving back home and leaving the bag to fester for ages, he decided he had to get round to dealing with it. He then upended the bag, dumping everything onto his bedroom floor before he realised what a stupid idea it was.

Sweeping an eye over the various items littering the floor, he felt some guilt at having spent so much money on things he never ended up using. There were medical kits that he bought in a fit of paranoia, even when Yukiko cleared her throat and informed him that her Persona could heal and revive anyone in the party for free, books that he thought might come in useful but never ended up reading, a bizarre assortment of health foods from Tanaka’s Amazing Commodities, cans and cans of vending machine drinks he unsuccessfully tried to offload onto Yosuke at the last minute, and… _Crap, is that a box of dead bugs? Eugh!_

Souji picked up the box carefully and tossed it into the trash bag, wiping his fingers on his shirt as an afterthought.

 _Fuck that stupid shopping channel,_ he thought as he slumped down on the floor. _It’s the song. That bloody theme song does it, I think._ He could never quite admit to himself that he had a certain penchant for awful, cheesy music.

An unopened mail package next to his foot caught his eye. He immediately recognised the logo printed on the corner of it. Shopping channel nonsense again. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed the small parcel and tore it open to find a handful of leaflets from the shopping channel, a note that said something about some stickers he sent in before, and a small squeeze-bottle.

He squinted at the bottle in some confusion, holding it up to the light to read the small print on it. His eyes went wide in disbelief when he found out what it contained.

_Are you sure this is appropriate, Tanaka’s Amazing Commodities? Lube as a free gift? Really? Aren’t the people buying stuff from the channel all mostly housewives… Oh. Yeah. Housewives._

He cringed in embarrassment, hating himself more than he’d ever thought possible. He peered at the bottle dangling between two of his fingers, pondering over whether it should go into the trash bag with the box of dead bugs.

Just then, an insane idea took root in his mind and grew slowly, insidiously, until he was consumed by it, and could think of nothing else.

He checked the time on his watch and picked up his phone, dialing the last number he called. Then he waited, and hoped. And the voice he loved so much came through.

‘Souji? Hey, what’s up?’

He smiled and closed his eyes as a strange, warm sensation enveloped his heart. Yosuke’s voice usually did that to him. ‘Have you got some time? I… I just wanted to hear you.’

Yosuke’s voice softened slightly. ‘No offense or anything, but I’m on break at work now. I have to be back on my shift in ten more minutes. I can’t talk for long. How about I call you after I’m done?’

‘Just give me five minutes. Talk about something, anything you can think of. Please? I miss you. Very badly.’

Yosuke laughed. ‘I didn’t know you could be that needy! Okay then, five minutes.’

He started telling Souji about Inaba, about their friends, about how he’d have to cut back on his shifts at Junes now that they were in their third year. As Yosuke rambled on, Souji carefully undid the front of his trousers. After some fiddling and wriggling, he eased out his cock, already half-hard, and shoved his trousers down his thighs. Clamping the phone between his head and shoulder, he grabbed the bottle and deposited some of the lubricant onto his palm, and began the familiar ritual he’d performed every night since he left Inaba, always with Yosuke in his mind. Masturbation was hardly new to him, but the lubricant was, and he reached a full erection in much less time than he was accustomed to.

 _I can see why people would want to spend money on this thing,_ he thought as he relaxed his grip, his thumb brushing against the sensitive head, deep red and already wet with precome.

His heart was pounding, and he could barely understand what Yosuke was saying, though he heard every word. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as his breathing became more laboured, his toes curling. He tried to picture Yosuke on the other end of the line; untidy hair, warm brown eyes, and what he thought was the sweetest smile in the world.

‘…and I’m not sure what’s going on with Kanji right now, but I have a feeling he and Naoto are dating, and… Dude, are you okay? I can hear you breathing down the phone.’

‘Yeah, I’m fine. I um… was moving… stuff…. Ngh…’

He could hear the panic steadily rising in Yosuke’s voice. ‘To hell with that, there’s no way that sounds fine! You need a doctor! Or an ambulance! Shit, what was your address again? Hold on! Uh… Is there a pain in your chest?! Oh shit oh shit oh shit…’

‘Just a moment, Yosuke. Before you start sending ambulances to my house, tell me one thing. What are you wearing?’

‘Junes apron! Work uniform! Wait, what?’

‘Huh. I can work with that.’

‘Dude, what are you…’

Souji’s breathing gave way to heavy pants as his hand moved faster, his grip growing stronger. He heard a confused stammering from Yosuke through the receiver, and he smirked as he imagined Yosuke in his work clothes, flailing and panicking. Then Yosuke was on his back, wearing nothing but his apron and a come-hither look. Then the apron was gone, and Yosuke was wearing nothing at all, his gaze averted, blushing and biting his lower lip.

Losing all sense of self-awareness as his filthy imagination ran wild, Souji began to moan, forgetting that he still had the phone to his ear.

In the next moment, his eardrum was almost ruptured when Yosuke unleashed a staggering quantity of expletives on him, and he winced as he held his phone away from his ear.

Yosuke could still be heard yelling at the top of his voice, though now at a slightly more tolerable volume. ‘Please don’t tell me you fucking called me, at work, AT WORK!, just so I can fucking listen to you jack off over the phone! What the fuck is wrong with you, you—’

‘Keep going Yosuke, I’m nearly there.’

‘Urgh! Did you really need to tell me that?!’

‘Just a bit more… I… oh god, Yosuke… Yosuke!’

Souji’s hips were jerked upwards as he came, his seed spilling over on his knuckles and onto the floor between his legs. It was done.

He leaned back against the wall, drawing long, slow breaths. He had made a mess on himself, but he couldn’t have cared less. He eyed the fluid covering his hand, flecks of it scattered over his thighs and the bottom of his shirt, wondering if it would stain.

‘I hate you.’ Yosuke hissed into the phone, low and vehement. He had lapsed into silence for some time after Souji cried out his name, but it seemed he decided he was still more pissed than embarrassed. ‘I hate you _so much_ right now. Shit, I really hope this doesn’t show through the apron and… How is that funny?!’

Souji could hear him yelling again after he made the mistake of bursting into laughter. ‘Thanks to you, I now have a boner at work that I need to get rid of in three minutes!’

‘That’s easy. Just wank it off in the bathroom. I can talk you through it, if you like.’

‘Fuck you!’

‘Uh… maybe try sticking your dick in the freezer?’

‘Are you trying to get me fired?! Oh man… Listen, I gotta go. Pull a stunt like that again, and I’ll take the train to the city and publicly flay you alive.’

Souji couldn’t help smiling. _God, he’s cute even when he’s pissed._ ‘And I’ll be waiting for you with flowers when you do.’

‘Dude, if you’re trying to be romantic, this is a really bad time for it. I’m gonna hang up now. Fucking idiot.’

‘I love you.’ But the connection was gone, and Yosuke would never hear it. Souji sighed, and slowly got up to make his way to the bathroom. He knew it would be a long time before he could work up the nerve to say something like that again.

_Just a few more months, Yosuke. Wait for me. Please._

* * *

Unbeknownst to Souji, the object of his affections had just slammed the door of a toilet cubicle behind him, fuming and muttering ‘fucking idiot’ under his breath. He turned the lock on the door and hesitated for some moments, before reluctantly removing his apron and hanging it up on a hook. He undid his fly, and closing his eyes, he imagined Souji as he remembered him; silvery hair, gentle grey eyes and the slightest trace of a smile whenever he turned his gaze on Yosuke. And taking his erection in his hand, he did what he had to do.


End file.
